Misaorella!
by Yume no Shi
Summary: [MISAOxSOUJIROU{AU}] NoteSkit ; NEW CHAPTER WILL UP VERY VERY SOON!
1. Encountering You

Shi-chan:Welcome! To Misao-rella! The Rurouni Kenshin version of Cinderella ^-^  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Shi-chan: .... Whatever dude...  
  
Kenshin: Oro...? "Dude"?  
  
Shi-chan: Um, *pats his carrot top head* Yes yes, Kenny-shin!  
  
Soujirou: *smiles*  
  
Shi-chan: No I'm not the type of person who gets annoyed by that... I actually love it! ^-^ *pinches his cheeks* Anyways, These are the roles:  
  
Prince Charming// Soujirou  
  
Cinderella// Misao  
  
Evil step-mother// Yumi  
  
{ Yumi: WHAT?!?  
  
Shi-chan: Pwaa ^ ^ }  
  
Evil step-sister 1//Megumi  
  
Evil step sister 2// Kaoru  
  
{Shi-chan: *gets killing death glares* x_x}  
  
Mouse 1// Sanosuke   
  
{ Sano: -.-  
  
Shi-chan: lmao XD jk x_x }  
  
King// Eh...I thought about this... Shishio would just look weird although he fits.. So then I thought of Aoshi, but he seems really young...soooooo Saitou perhaps.. He won't appear for a while, so send in suggestions ^^?  
  
Fairygod Mother// Kamatari... {Or father... x_x}  
  
Eh.... I think that's it..I'll update as soon as I remember XD  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"MISAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard a shrieking voice screamed, already knew who it was, I answered without looking back, "Yes, Kaoru?"   
  
Wrong..that earned me a whap in the back with and a shove to the floor.  
  
"It's Kaoru-SAMA to you!" she shrieked again, Megumi laughed quietly to herself.  
  
Both were complete snobs. Kaoru, the loud shrieky one, and Megumi, the quiet one. Don't go thinking she's nice just because she's quiet. Her punishments were much more cruel.  
  
"G-g-gomen"I said starting to stand up but found myself back on the floor by Kaoru's foot on my back.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, why don't you tatse the dirt, since you are dirt yourself!" I heard her say. I cursed in my mind and let out an answer,  
  
"Yes Kaoru-sama, I am dirt and you are a holy goddess." I let out a lied while Megumi and Kaoru laughed their heads off and walked off.  
  
Who am I? Misao Makimachi, I was treated like a princess once, before my mom died, then my dad re-married, and he died too. Now I'm just one of the servants.  
  
I got up and brushed myself off when I heard a voice at the door. I blinked a couple of times and then went to answer it.  
  
"A message from the Lord!" A message man said and handed me a letter. I watched as he left and slide the door shut then open it.   
  
" I request you and any women in your family to come,  
  
For it's time for my son to get a wife to bare his child [A/N: ....Eh...Sounds like what Miroku would say about himself from Inu Yasha...]  
  
Report to the central square on the Harvest Moon day. "  
  
I let out a squal and ran into the room where Lady Yumi, my two step sisters, and a teacher were teaching them a traditional Japanese dance.  
  
"Lady Yumi! Lady Yumi!" I said loudly walking over to her.   
  
"What is it now?!" I got an angry reply, but I handed her the letter anyways.  
  
"Oh, what's this now? Girls!" Megumi and Koru rushed over knocking me down.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!" Kaoru let out a scream once she read it. "Misao! You worthless weasel! Go into town and get the finest silk and and other materials for our kimonos!"  
  
I gave small sigh and nodded, walking out the door.  
  
"Misaooooooooooo!" Oh great...more screaming.... I turned to see who it was, my two friends that my steps didn't know about. My cold eyes left and my welcoming warm ones came back.   
  
"Okon! Omasu!" I greeted, they ran up and squeezed me into a tight hug.  
  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!!!" They were hurting the place where I got hit but I didn't say anything. They let go of me and also gave a laugh.   
  
"Did you get the letter?!" Okon asked.  
  
"Yes, I belive we all did reading from what's on the letter." I replied, I really wanted to go and talk with them, but remembered my job. "Well, I'm heading off, ja ne!"  
  
I closed my eyes and imagine myself in a beautiful kimono. That brough a huge grin to my lips, untill I bumped into someone and cause it to bruise.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT!" I screamed. I still have the brat in me I guess, I was somehow one when I was young.  
  
"Why Miss, I'm very indeed sorry." I heard a kind voice, and looked up, a matching kind smile to go with it.  
  
"Yeah well, you should watch where you're going!" I said loudly.  
  
"But if I'm not correct, you were the one with the eyes close." The silly grin was still on his face.  
  
I was about to explode, "NOW YOU LIS-" I got cut off by a rude yelling, I turn to see who it was.  
  
"Prince Soujirou!" I heard a guard shouted.  
  
Prince?! THIS is the prince Soujirou?!? I heard about him but, man! I should start saying sorry untill my lips fall off right now!  
  
"I'm fine! Just bumped into someone, but I'm fine!" With that, he shoo away the guards.  
  
I manage to let the words run out my lips, "Are you the Prince? Prince Soujirou?"  
  
"Why yes, and you are?" That smile still cross his face.  
  
"M-makimachi Misao" I replied, then quickly after, words came out in a chain, "Gomengomengomengomengomengomengomengomen!!!!"  
  
"It's alright, it's alright," He laughed a bit, "Say, are you going to the festival my father is hosting?"  
  
"I hope so..." I seriously did, but my step mother....  
  
"Well then, I'll see you there, My hime...." He ran a finger down my cheek and walked away. I turned around but his was gone in the crowds.  
  
============================================================  
  
Wow, just met and she already got a petname! And it isn't Weasel or Minx XD  
  
Oh...flirting...Something weird coming out of Soujirou-kun XD  
  
My birthday is in a couple of days, sooooooooo, reviews are good presents n.n; LOL  
  
Although this is really short x_x  
  
Translation-  
  
Sama-When you really respect someone, like a god even.  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Kimono- A traditional japanese um...robe? They're very expensive although very pretty ^^  
  
Ja Ne/Ja- See ya. 


	2. Self thoughts

Shi-san:Welcome back! ^-^ If you gave a review, read till the end of the story and you'll find yourself there ^^  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
I stood on my toes and tried looking for him, no luck. I continued walking thinking to myself what just happen, then it struck me, I RAN INTO THE PRINCE HIMSELF! Seems like meeting a famous person, I guess you can count him as one, but wow, the Prince himself, and I was being rude too, Well, it's not like I can help it, it's just me!  
  
Then I stop myself, remembering what also happen, he FLIRTED with me. Oh god, I swear, I think my heart froze for a couple of minutes. I touched my cheek where his fingers ran down it, he also called me... His "hime".   
  
I've got to stop thinking to myself all the time for I almost bumped into a little kid. "Watch it you little runt!"  
  
"Hey, back off lady! You need to watch where you're going! And the name's Yahiko!" the kid yelled back. What an attitude he has! I was about to pick him up by the neck and strangle him, but someone yelling made me remember that I was in public. I let out a grunt and made my way towards the shop to my left.   
  
"Akimoto-san?" I called out his last name in respect when I entered the crowded shop; those women must be here for the festival too.  
  
"Ah, Misao-chan! Let me guess, here to get some fabric?" He asked fanning himself to blow away the hot air from inside the shop.  
  
I gave a laugh before answering, "Yes Akimoto-san, try getting something blue or purple please. I belive that will go best for them. And please hurry, I don't want to get scolded, I already wasted a lot of time!" He knew who I meant by "them" . He's like my god father you can say. I watched him go to the strage room then turn around and gave a huge sigh. It's so noisy in here.   
  
'Watsted time...getting flirt with by the Prince, VERY nice excuse if I get in trouble..' I thought sarcastically to myself.  
  
I gave a look at every woman in the shop, some of them were stressing out. Must be over their must be worried about their daughters looking right for the event. Some were stressing out for themselves too I bet.  
  
"Misao-chan." I heard Akimoto-san's voice. I turn back to look at him. I saw the fine materials in his arms, one was a blue shade, quite a bit darker though, and it had beautiful lines in forms of flowers on it. While the other, was a regular blue shade with phoenix prints on them. Then there was that purple one. It was a dark purple with lighter purple leaves on them.   
  
"Arigatou!" I said taking them into my arms, handing him the yen, and then walked out making my way back home.   
  
When almost reaching 'home', Okon and Omasu popped out of nowhere holding something behind their back.   
  
"Misaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" They gave out a loud cry. I wanted to cover my ears, but then I didn't to drop anything.  
  
"H-hai?" I answered trying to regain my hearing. I gasped when they pulled out a beautiful kimono that was a nice shade of blue[A/N: So many shade of blue... x_x], and a lighter obi. Really simple, but it looked really nice. "Is that for me?"  
  
"Hai!" Okon said, Omasu just smiled.  
  
"But I don't even think I'm going..." I tried keeping my sadness inside.  
  
"Oh yes you are! And if you're not, we'll think of a way!" Omasu said slapping me on the back. I gave a grunt. They have got to stop doing that...  
  
"Like sneaking out? " I said narrowing my eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet, but I'll think of something!" Omasu said giving a nervous-like laugh. I smiled,  
  
"Why don't you hold on to that, come back tomorrow around noon so I can take it, my step sisters are going to ruin it, I bet you anything on that." They nodded and bid good bye. I wanted to tell them about running into the prince, but them my step sisters are going to beat me if I wast  
  
e time.   
  
"What took you so long?! The taylor is here!" was my welcome from Kaoru.   
  
"Gomen ne." I said handing them the material I had in my arm. I snatched it away quickly, I gave a sigh and turned around as I continue my way to walk to my room.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
You know...things kind switched between Sou-kun and Misao-chan XD Like how Soujirou was poorly treated as a kid T-T  
  
Translation-  
  
-san : Respectful way of someone older or so.  
  
-chan: Ending with someone younger or something like that x_x  
  
Arigatou: Thanks/Thank You  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Obi: A sash kind of thing that holds together a kinomo.  
  
Shi-chan: Thanks to all those who reviewed! ^^ You are on my um... "place" of honor.  
  
Akumu Ryu// Yes, I love Misao and Sou too ^^ I'm pretty clueless on the king/ruler too x_x I don't even know if there should be Prince[s] XD  
  
TrappedXDarkness// REALLY glad you like it ^^ Don't worry, I'll continue ^^  
  
KuroTenshi// Yes, I'm aware that Misao hate kimono's, and I'll show that later on in the chapters ^^ 


	3. My Hime

Shi-chan:You know what I've notice? I've been writting fics and haven't been putting the disclaimer x_x; So here's something we all know:  
  
I SO OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! XD  
  
Lol x_x; Sugar has got to my head cause we all know that no one that write fanfictions does. XD So I will dream that I do really own them x_x  
  
A here's a note for you Kaoru and Megumi fans: Sorry if I made them soooooooo evil x_x Using Okon and Omasu seems wrong since they're part of the Oniwabanshuu x_x;  
  
Lol, I always get reviews when listening to Linkin Park and working on this. *kisses her LP CDs* Bring me good luck ^-^ Lol, I'm such a retard..and proud too ^^   
  
Feel free to contact me, a couple of you guys already did but hey XD -  
  
AIM- Remix of Dreams  
  
MSN- Arashi___san@msn.com  
  
I don't use ICQ sorry I kind of don't get it x_x  
  
I'll TRY to make this chapter long too..   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was around noon, the 'steps-gumi' [A/N: steps-gumi...what the... x_x Lmao...] were eating lunch and busy talking about the festival, I was cleaning around the place waiting for Okon and Omasu to arrive. Then images of the prince rolled trough my head again. Talk about a perfect man! He has such handsome features. I got lost in my dream land for a moment.  
  
I shook my head clear when I hear light knocking at the door. I picked myself up to go see who it was, and like they promise, Okon and Omasu were standing there with the kimono. I nodded to them and whispered an 'Arigatou', then made my way towards my so called 'room'.   
  
"Where should I hide it...?" I thought to myself out loud. I didn't want anyone finding this,even if I don't get to use it. "Ai!" I snapped my fingers and walked towards the end the room, lifted a floorboard up [A/N: seems familiar? Yes, often in movies XD], and stuck it neatly in the hole were my other precious things are.  
  
"MISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" An unpleasnt cry rang in my ears.  
  
"Hai?" I gave an answer and stuck my head out of the room.   
  
"What are you doing in there? Get out here and get back to work!" Kaoru said with a gross angry face.  
  
"Hai Kaoru-sama" I said before getting up and walking out to continue my chores. "Sama", I gave a soft 'tsk' , yeah right...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Soujirou's POV]  
  
I 'begged' my father [A/N: Whoever the hell he is -_-;] to let me go out to the town hoping to run into...Oh Kami-sama! I should of asked for her name and THEN flirt with her. I laughed at my own stupidity.   
  
I wander through out the day hoping to bump into that 'cute minx' again. [A/N: I'm somehow more fond of SOUJIROU called her minx XD Sounds more 'sly' XD Everyone else can call her weasel girl for all I care, it's MY story x_x]   
  
The sun was setting, the sky was now a bright orange, and still no crashing into her again. I heaved a heavy sigh. Oh well, she will probably go to the festival. But that's not untill 4 days! I turned around and started walking back untill my shoulder hit someone else, hoping it was 'my hime', I turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Ai! Kami-sama! It's Soujirou-sama! Gomen ne!I didn't mean to bump into you!!" A girl with light brown hair with smalls hints of silver mixed into the shade said and quickly gave a deep bow. I was disapointed, but smiled anyways,   
  
"You don't have to bow, there's nothing special here, and it's alright, don't worry." I said motioning her to stand up.  
  
"Ai, but Soujirou-sama, it's due in my deepest respect." She said with a tint od light pink on her cheeks. I gave a soft sigh and nodded. I hated these rules, they're so strict.   
  
"Well, I best be going now. Ja ne." I said turning around.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okon gave a squeal. [ A/N: That's right, that was Okon XD . But isn't she too old for him? It kinda looks like it.. I don't know..I don't know her age XD Not a huge fan of her, someone clue me in please. x_X, lol ]   
  
"I just spoke with the Prince!!! Waaaai! And he bumped into me too!" Okon was lost in thoughts untill Omasu smacked her back.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Omasu asked looking up to the empty space what Okon's eyes were focus on.  
  
"Oooooooh! I'll tell you later! Once we get Misao-chan!" Okon said, after that another loud squeal came out of her.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was late, I was staying up waiting for everyone to go to bed. Once everyone did, I took out the kimono that Omasu and Okon got me, and slip it on.   
  
I fooled around with the obi, it was getting on my nerves, I couldn't tie it correctly! Took me a while untill I got it together. It wasn't neat at all, but it was something.  
  
There wasn't anything that I can use to look at mr reflection with, so I just examine myself by looking down. If you don't count the obi, it loks perfect!   
  
I took a step foward, but then.. I fell on my face with a crash. I was lucky the fall didn't make any loud noise, but it hurted like hell!   
  
"Damn..." I swore to myself.  
  
I kept trying to walk in it, and using my hands to stop me from hitting the ground from time to time. Then I came out with something, take smaller steps.  
  
It worked, but it was damn irratating. Still hard too! I now hate kimonos... They look nice, but their so annoying!!  
  
I undress myself and slipped back into my regular clothes, right after I finished, I heard knocking on my door. I panic a little and stuff the beautiful-yet-annoying kimono in the little hole on the floor.  
  
I gave myself a strait face and slide open the door. I gave a sigh in relief when I saw Okon and Omasu.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?! I'll get in trouble!" I said once my relief stage was over.  
  
"Don't break down! It's the middle of the night!" Okon said. I gave her a look and invited the two women in.  
  
"So! Okon! What's this thing you won't tell me untill we get Misao!" Omasu said softly, knowing that we should be quiet. I gave a tiny smile, I was glad I had good friends.  
  
"Well, today, I bumped into the prince!" Okon squealed. THAT cought my attention.  
  
"What did he do?!" I gave a loud whisper.  
  
"Well, I said sorry, and then he said it was ok, and walked away!" Okon said smiling to herself. Omasu gave Okon a look as if she was the dumbest person alive.  
  
"Baka..."Omasu said, slapping her head.  
  
I made a face and looked away.   
  
"Well! It's not that like you have a better story!" Okon said.  
  
"Well..." I started. I don't feel like bragging at this hour.  
  
"You do?! Aah! Kami-sama! Tell me!" Okon said as she and Omasu pounced on me.   
  
"Ok ok!" I shove them off me. "Well, remeber when I left to get the fabrics?" They nodded for me to continue. "Well, I ran into him, um.. more like crashed. It was really my fault but he took the blame and said sorry. And then he touched my cheek and called me his hime!" I finished catching my breath because I said that without stopping myself.  
  
"Liar! You just made that up!" Okon said, giving me a jealous look. I look at her back with a serious stare.   
  
"Y-you're not...?" Okon asked with a shocked face. I shook my head.  
  
"Ah! You lucky brat!"Omasu said glomping me. I gave a small laugh.  
  
"You HAVE to go to the festival now!" Okon said.  
  
"Hai hai, and you HAVE to go HOME now." I said. It was late and I didn't want to stay up. They laughed at me.  
  
"Ok, fine. We'll see you next time then, 'hime' !" Omasu said. We all laughed.   
  
I gave a sigh. Maybe I should sneak out if Yumi-sama doesn't let me.... I thought about it for a while, and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Woah...I think that's the longest chapter I did. x_x You know what's weird about MisaoxAoshi? Aoshi-sama is 10 years older than her! They look cute, seriously, he's way taller than Kenny-shin and Kenny-shin is like, taller than Misao x_x lol. I heard that he was 5'2.. I'm taller than Kenshin! Bwaha XD  
  
Translation:  
  
Gumi- gang like thing, like the Kenshin-gumi ^^;  
  
Kami-sama- God  
  
Baka-Idiot/Stupid  
  
KuroTenshi-Lol, I get bored staying online, so I start working on this ^^ Lol, Shishio does make a scary king doesn't he..? x_x And I'll continue, don't worry ^^  
  
Redmoon_night- Thanks for the review ^^  
  
scorpion05 -Lol, I like fairy tales too! ^^; I don't care how old I am.. I can't help it x_X . Of course, we all love Misao and Soujirou ^^; I didn't mean to make them all cruel x_x; But I did mean to make Soujirou flirty XD  
  
Kay-san1-Thanks ^^ And no problem, I did read Losing Grip ^^ Yes, hime is such a strong word XD Nah, I was kidding about the mouse..Talking mouses..how creep x_x; Chaos shall take over the world! XD Bwaha. Woah, you sent a double review x_x Lol, FF.net problem?  
  
Kay-san1-Another review.. Wowers, thanks ^^ I'm the only one that knows if she's sneaking out or not! Fear my power! XD  
  
Ochita-Ohayo to you too! Even though it's almost 4 PM x_x; Lol. Thanks for enjoying it! I'll be looking for your ficcie then ^^; I won't let my ficcie hang unless it's something big, don't worry ^^;  
  
Am I all that great? Or are you guys just reviewing so you can get in here? LOL, jk ^^;  
  
Rmemeber to check out my web blog/xanga ^^ www.xanga.com/Dark_Mistral 


	4. Dreaming

Shi-chan: I don't own anyone from Rurouni Kenshin,period. x_x;  
  
Enishi: Hn....   
  
Shi-chan: *sweatdrops* Weirdo with weird glasses.  
  
Enishi:They make me look evil.  
  
Shi-chan:No they don't!  
  
Enishi:*glares*  
  
Shi-chan: Meep! *hides*   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Our forehead were pressed together, nose hardly touching, and his arm was around me. What could be better? Well... Walking in a kimono without falling ain't very bad either.   
  
Who is this person I'm with? Soujirou-sama. Yes, the great Lord Soujirou....  
  
He moved his head back, aiming for my lips, they slowly came toawrds me, I gave a happy sigh and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth and feeling around me, getting ready for what's coming next.  
  
And when I opened them....  
  
I was in this hellhole world again. [A/N: Bwaha...I had to ruin her beautiful moment..I'm so evil XD] I just had to wake up! Why couldn't my mind stay till atleast he kissed me?! I let out a long 'argh' and covered my head with my arms.   
  
'Damn it all...' I thought to myself sighing. I stayed that way for a couple of minutes, and then finally got up. It seem very early for the sky was like orange and dark dark purple dusk.   
  
I raised my arms giving them a stretch when I heard a voice.   
  
"Ohayo, Misao-sama!" It was a female voice. I twirled around to see who it was, I gave a friendly smile,  
  
"Ohayo Miki-san." I said. Miki-san was my care taker when I was young. She's around her 30's and is one of the older servants that had serve when my parents were still alive who still calls me "Misao-sama" when no one was around.  
  
She gave a bow and then walked away. Miki was like my aunt or something, treating me like a family member most of the time. She has a heart of gold, just ask anyone.  
  
---------------  
  
[Soujirou's POV]  
  
I was in... a vally of flowers..? I heard a giggle, a voice of an angel. I looked around to see who it was, but my eyes failed to see anyone. Then I heard it again, behind a tree in front of me though. I ran up there, wondering who or what it was.  
  
  
  
I knew who it was... And she brought my heart up to heaven and down back to earth. It, I mean , She was my hime. She gave me a toying look and ran the direction away from me.  
  
Play tag huh...? I smirk crept on my face. I moved slowly untill I was ready, in less that two seconds, I was in front of her, blocking her way.   
  
A "Not fair!" slipped out of her perfect pale pink lips. The smirk that was still on my face grew a bit more. She took a look at me and then giggled again. I studied her while she continue her light laughing. Dark blue with hints of sea green hair, matching sparkling eyes. Her pale skin against her dark her made her look like a maiden that wasn't from this planet, not even heaven wasn good enough for her.  
  
She stopped giggling and looked into me eyes. "What are you looking at?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. It wasn't something I was hoping for , but hey, I'm happy.  
  
"What else is in front of me?" I replied with my smartass attitude. My smile grew into a sheepish grin when she pouted. You know, it would be easier to say "Aishiteru" if I knew her name. I made a face and let our a breath. Then her warm hand was on my right cheek, she smiled a smile I would die for. Everything was going good, I was loving it untill...  
  
"Wake up Soujirou..." she said. I was confused? Wake up? She started to 'chant' that and then, slowly her lovely voice starting getting rough.  
  
I felt my body shaking, and then a blurry vision came into view. Almost like no vision for my face was blurred up by my arm and the sleeve of my Gi. [A/N: Fear my evil-ness XD Poor Sou-chan and Misao x_x]   
  
"Soujirou-sama, it's training time, please get up." Kenji said to me. Kenji was no more than 2 years older than me. He was in charge of telling the who to do what and checking if they are doing it correctly. My father found him in the streets when I was around 10 or so. I was lonely and needed someone to talk to, plus I started complaining how bored I was.  
  
"Hai...hai..." I said, great..I was day dreaming again.. This has been going on for a while, Ever since I ran into her...   
  
----------  
  
"Misao!" I heard my name being called.   
  
"Hai Megumi-sama?" I answered her in the ploitest way I can.  
  
"Tomorrow is the harvest moon festival, and you know what that means?" she asked giving me a look.  
  
"Um..You getting married with the prince?" I said, acting like she as a goddess or something.  
  
She laughed, "You got brains don't you? Just need to use it more often" . How pathetic... "Anyways, we're going into town to get accessories, you're going to go moe fabric, we need it if we're going to make our kimono's good looking" I nodded. "You go now, but be back before we do or else." I nodded again rolling my eyes when I turned around  
  
Walking out the door going back to Akimoto-san, when something caught my attention. It was a couple of guards with the royal uniform. I followed them hoping I would run into Soujirou...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Short chapter..I know x_x But it's 2:30 AM and I have school tomorrow...I mean..later...in a couple of hours x_x; I'll be uploading this after school though ^^;  
  
Bwhaha..both having dreams about each other..and me waking them up XD Oh well,  
  
Ruby- Lol, I will ^^  
  
KuroTenshi- LOL.."troubling" XD Bwaha..Misao..such a cute deadly cute hot head XD  
  
scorpion05- Wow..I did think about it but you gave me an idea! ^^ Um will Kenny-shin be in here? I dunno.. I'll think about it XD  
  
keri-Yeah, Sou-chan and Misao-chan seems to be a popular AU couple. And "hime" means princess ^^ I sent you an e-mail but I don't think it got though. *kicks MSN* I think Bill Gate's going broke..Charging us to go in the chats? _; lol XD  
  
I'm starting a new ficcie, multiple couples ^^ It's gonne be humor though.. I NEED FUNNY STUFF! Lol XD Eh, I can't live writing just romance stuff... Watch out for it xP  
  
Ja ne ^^ 


	5. Evil Acts

[REAL NOTE: The other ones are old.-  
  
I am SO sorry.... My connection was down I finally got to updating ^^ So here's capter 5 ^^  
  
PS- If you reviewed after this, you're name isn't here ^-^; Gomen ne!]  
  
Shi-chan:Hihi ^^ Sorry for the late update! My grades are dropping so I've been studying a lot... Plus, I started the beginning of my new ficcie! Haven't uploaded it yet... Not done with the first chappie ^^ Well, I'm gonna start a lil different this time, Thanks first ^^ So you guys get notice XD  
  
First of all, a biiiiiig special shoutout to KuroTenshi- You've reviewed ALL of my chapters even though there's just four ^-^ Arigatou n.n Yesssssssss! I ruin their best moment XD I'm evil and I'm proud! And retarded too x_x;  
  
If you too have reviewed all of my chapters,and I've missed you, Yell at me a the review, and you'll get a biiiiiiiiiiiiig special shoutout for my sad mistake   
  
Redmoon_night-That's what this chapter's allllll about ^_____________^  
  
Rika-chan17-Thankies very much ^^ I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
scorpion05-Yes, I'm so evil ^^ And again, that's what this chapter's all about ^^  
  
Verg-This is a very good time for a shoutout, I decided no godmothers, You'll see soon ^^  
  
Harpygirl*91-Yes, Soujirou and Misao do look kawaii together ^^ So many of their AU ficcies x_X  
  
I was gonna say something else.Just forgot.... Darn _____ Oh well, I might remember once I'm finished. ^^;   
  
Wait! I've got it! I'm sorry if my fics are 'squished' , I can't upload it in a .doc cause my laptop don't have the program. T-T   
  
============================================  
  
Misao sneaked quietly behind the guards, surprising to her, it was less than a five minute trip. She climbed up a tree outside the walls and slipped onto the edge, looking into the garden.  
  
"Wow...." was all that came out of her. It was a beautiful place, The sakura trees lost most of their petals, so the ground was covered with them, seems like a wonderland if you think of it...  
  
"Hello there." A voice said, causing her to fall off the edge, back outside.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai........" was the first thing that came out of her once she hit the floor.  
  
Soujirou leaped up to the top of the wall, then down on the other side checking his "hime". Her face was was scrunched up in paine, yet relaxed a bit once he picked her up.  
  
"Hey, are you alright...?" He asked brushing away her hair.  
  
"Neh...?" Her eyes fluttered open, once she saw Soujirou's face, she sat up quickly, slamming her head into Soujirou's. [A/N: "Neh" is my 'responding' word XD]  
  
"AAAII!!" Misao said loudly and fell back down. Soujirou rubbed where Misao had bang into, it didn't hurt much to him, but Misao might be a different story.  
  
"Ara...." Misao said getting up slower this time, holding her forehead. She looked at Soujirou, he smiled back, then she noticed that one of his hand was on her back. He was holding her when he saw her lying there. Misao scrurried away quickly.  
  
"Gomen ne!" I said quickly bowing her head. Soujirou just grabbed her gently and pulled her closer, untill their forehead touched so that their eyes can lock. [A/N:Similar to Soujirou's fantasy,no? XD]   
  
Just when he moved in for a kiss, Misao covered her mouth letting out a hard sneeze. She had to shut her eyes tightly.[A/N:Omg..I'm so evil XD THIRD TIME I DID THIS! x_X] When she opened then, she found a shock looking Soujirou-sama, but that look was replaced by a friendly smile. That caused Misao to giggle, which caused Soujirou to laugh.   
  
Misao gained control again and begun to speak, "Soujirou-sama -" A finger was placed on her lips, Soujirou place his forehead against Misao's again, letting it rest there.  
  
"Don't call me Soujirou-sama..." He said slowly brushing his finger against her soft cheeks.[A/N:Nani?!You were expecting a kiss weren't you? XD] Misao never wore anything on her face like make up or whatever, so it stayed silky.   
  
"Soujirou-san?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Try again..." Soujirou said that even slower than last time, still brushing his finger against her cheek.   
  
Misao thought for a bit, enjoying the feeling of his finger against her skin. She decided something that wasn't formal at all. "Sou-chan....?"  
  
Soujirou smiled, "Sure, from now on, no one else but you can call me 'Sou-chan'." Soujirou use his hand to pull her face even closer, he could feel her holding her breath, "You've got to breathe sometime in your life.." He laughed softly. [A/N:*hides from the flying tomatoes* Hehe....No kissy scene yet..XD]  
  
"Uh..." Misao couldn't say anything, she was frozen... Untill, she felt warm lips against her's. Her eyes widen, staring at the handsome being in front of her. She finally relaxed and went along with what was going on.  
  
[A/N:THERE!!! Your kissie kiss! x_x; Bwaha, happy ? That was quick ~_~;]  
  
Soujirou pulled apart and stared into her eyes which were focused on the floor they were on. He gave a smile before standing up dragging her with him.   
  
"Neh?" Misao looked at him with confusion. He just kept dragging her along somewhere, Misao couldn't tell, then she notice they were going into the deep forest.  
  
'Oh no! Is he going to rape me?!' Crazy thoughts were running through her head. She was worried, why were they out here?! [A/N:It's nothing, just something sweet, get your mind out of the gutters ~_~] They continued running untill they reached the center. It was brighter than the rest of the forest, and was surrounded sakura trees. Even more than Soujirou's 'backyard'...  
  
"Wow..." I couldn't say anything else...  
  
"Like it?" he asked, turning towards me. I gave a nod, not wanting to look at him. You can't blame me, I felt my cheeks seriously burning! I gave a sigh and continue to walk forward.  
  
"We can stay here all day if you want..." he said, I gasp when I felt his arms around me. Who wouldn't be shock? It was THE Soujirou Seta. I didn't answer, untill something hit me.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi.  
  
I needed to fabrics they wanted!   
  
"No-no..I'm sorry! I can't stay!" I quickly said, already running out of his arms, and the way out of the forest.  
  
"Will You be at the festival?" Soujirou yelled at me, I was glad that he didn't asked why. I wasn't thinking, so I just shouted a yes.  
  
--  
  
"What took you so long?!" Megumi gave a yelled, I tried to think of something.  
  
"Well..I... well, you see; Akimoto-san said there was a few left of what you wanted, so I begged him to get it for you, after half an hour, he gave up!" I lied, putting on a obviously fake smile.  
  
"Hn..whatever..." Megumi just grabbed the fine-silk and walked away. I gave a sigh, can't belive she bought that....  
  
I stood up strait and made my way towards Yumi-san's room. I took a deep breath before knocking.  
  
"Yumi-san...?" I asked, before coming in.  
  
"Nani?" I heard a reply, but she didn't look up, just kept her eyes closed and continue to sip her tea.  
  
"Um..I was wondering, am I allow to go to the festival...? I finished my chores and all..." I waited for her reply, which seemed like forever...  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"............"  
  
".."  
  
"Yumi-san?" I dared to speak.  
  
"Sure-"  
  
I gave a small yelp of joy.  
  
"IF,"she began, I knew it... there HAD to be an 'if', or 'but', or 'no".   
  
Anything was better than a 'no'; "you can manage to seperate all of these..." She pointed to a pile to her left, it was mixed up with stones and dried beans.  
  
"Itai?! But Yumi-san! By the time I'm done, the festival will be over!" I protested, but "We'll see..." was my answer. I gave a sigh, the will take FOREVER... But if I stay home, there's nothing much I can do.... Who knows, I might et it finished before it starts..  
  
-------------------  
  
[Soujirou's POV]  
  
I was waiting till when the festival will start, when I have to pick a bride. [A/N: Kind of weird if you think of it, ne? x_x; ]  
  
"Hello Lord Soujirou..." I heard some voices say a couple of times, followed by some giggles, who other than the other royal families stuck up daughters. I hated them, ever since I met them. All they do is complain and scream, and fight over things. Snobs if you ask me.... I just gave a wave and walked off.   
  
I wonder what Misao's doing...   
  
I gave a laugh when I remembered 'Sou-chan'...  
  
---  
  
"He seems happy..." Aiko, one of the royal daughters said.  
  
"He looks lovey dovey..." Aya said, smiling. "You think it's one of us?"  
  
"One of us, of course, it's me!" Okaa said, standing up.  
  
"Keep dreaming, it's obviously me!" Aiko said.  
  
"No...he's been sighing saying this Misao girl's name all day. And did you see the look on his face when he came back. He acted as if he came back from heaven or something!" A girl named Sae complained.  
  
"So... all we need to do is..." Aiko started.  
  
"Get rid of this girl, Misao!" Okaa finished her off, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes, but who the hell is she?"   
  
"Lets spy on the Lord Soujirou untill we find out..." Sae gave an evil smile.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Misao-chan:YOU EVIL BAKA!!!  
  
Shi-chan: ^-^;;;;  
  
Misao-chan: You're sending SIX WOMEN AFTER ME?! There's already Kaoru and Megumi, and NOW these weird strangers?!  
  
Shi-chan:Don't worry, The TENKEN is here for you ^ ^  
  
Misao-chan: *Turns to Soujirou and back to Shi-chan, then gives a sigh* This unlike me to say this but... THIS IS SO CHILDISH!  
  
Sou-chan: A-b-c-d-e-f-g, gummi bears are chasing me, some are red, some are blue, the damn green one, ate me shoe, a-b-c-d-e-f-g, gummi bears are chasing me!  
  
Shi-chan: .... o_o;; *claps* Uh....  
  
Misao-chan: Someone please, keep him away from the sugar cubes! He scares me like this...  
  
Sou-chan: *clings to Misao* My cute little bear.....  
  
Misao-chan: *falls over* Get off me you elephant!  
  
Sou-chan: No-no, I'm the Tenken! Whatever that means...  
  
Shi-chan: It means-  
  
Sou-chan: I don't care! Anyways, reviews ^o^ And gomen for Shi-chan's long update, she got mad and somehow killed her connection.  
  
Shi-chan: Hey! Just because I wrecked my computer, killed my old laptop, DOESN'T MEAN I KILLED THE CONNECTION!! Yes...I need anger management x_x And congrads to me! I beated Final Fantasy X-2 ^-^ Sooooooo...I got the normal ending, now I'm going for the good ending...then the secret ending..After I lend it to a friend of mind..Playing a long game like that 3 times in a row...will make you sick of it. x-X;  
  
[January 16 update]  
  
It's my birthday[January 16]! Sorry for the long time gap I had a country report to do, plus, eh..I dunno what else.. @_@; Well, a whole damn chapter about Misao and Sou-chan should make it up xP I have so many ideas for new Mi-chan/Sou-chan ficcies @_@ Just can't write them all at the same time... I should finish this one before I start on anything else.. Bwahaaa...  
  
Sou-chan:I wouldn't of minded seeing some lime-ish stuff too... *grins*  
  
Misao-chan:Am I going to marry this guy...?  
  
Shi-chan:That all depends on what I think XD  
  
Misao-chan:Oh boy... 


	6. Notes and a Skit

Shi-chan: Hey dudes and dudettes!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? o_ox;  
  
Shi-chan: Ah yes...Never mind that..Non caffine soda gets me hyper..  
  
Enishi: EVERYTHING gets you hyper!  
  
Shi-chan: Yeah..that too...Anyways, I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY  
  
sorry for the late update. :x I swear, I will working on a new chapter today! And   
  
an extra long one too! ^-^ It's just that I've been running out of ideas.. Oh yes...  
  
Someone asked for 'lime' in my story..Hmm..I can write limes..just not comfy writing   
  
them. @_@ LOL..It's like..I get all..weird when I'm typing out the words. o____O;   
  
Eh..sure..why not..And excuses for the short chapters.. Usually..I'd write those long  
  
ass ones @_@ WHICH I DID for my new story..  
  
Misao: But it got messed up. xD  
  
Shi-chan: You should be talking..it's another Misao/Soujirou. -_-  
  
Misao: @_@ Whatever happen to Aoshi-sama?!  
  
Shi-chan: Ah, he's going to be with Megumi in my 3rd ficcie. Yes..If you think about it, they do  
  
look fit for each other. :x  
  
Misao: o___o; Am I with that hyper freak again in your 3rd fic..?  
  
Shi-chan: YES! xD I'm obsessed. @____@  
  
Sou-chan: ... *smiles*  
  
Misao: Holy cow! He's not speaking or laughing!  
  
Shi-chan: Yes... 6 weeks without sugarie stuff or sake does that.  
  
Sou-chan: Misao's gonna grow a figure for me. ^_______^  
  
Misao: EXCUSE ME?!?! *fires kunai's at him*  
  
Sou-chan: *dodges* @_@  
  
Shi-chan: Well..why don't I amuse you by a little skit my friend liliduh made up? ^^ :  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Sou-chan: Aoshi-san?  
  
Aoshi: .....  
  
Sou-chan: I like Misao-san, is that alright?  
  
Aoshi: I have no feelings for her, do what you wish.  
  
Sou-chan: Alrighty then; Arigatou for understanding. ^_^ *walks over to Misao where-ever she is*  
  
Aoshi: *blocks*   
  
Sou-chan: Aa?  
  
Aoshi: I lied; shi-ne  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Shi-chan: Hardy har har.. o_O;  
  
Misao: @_@ Aiiiiiiiii..  
  
Shi-chan: How about I promise you the first chapter of my new fanfic shortly after this, alright. See you then; Ja! 


End file.
